


College Karaoke

by ComplimentaryCuller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Macedonian (Language), Singing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplimentaryCuller/pseuds/ComplimentaryCuller
Summary: “Whatever it is you’ve got planned, the answer is no.” Rose said flatly, narrowing her eyes at her book on modified Sumerian as she flipped it upside down. Notes spilled out over the table, hovering near the edge in uneven piles, threatening to spill onto the dorm kitchen’s floor.  Jade pouted, pursing her lips and letting her beaded box braids clatter behind her.“But Rose, I finally got a second mike for my karaoke machine! You need to relax! We can even do one of those songs you wrote!” Rose stood decisively, shutting her book with a thump and turning to face her.“Well, I suppose we all need to take breaks occasionally.”  Jade grinned, buck teeth stark in the shitty college-supplied light.“I knew you’d come around!”





	College Karaoke

“Whatever it is you’ve got planned, the answer is no.” Rose said flatly, narrowing her eyes at her book on modified Sumerian as she flipped it upside down. Notes spilled out over the table, hovering near the edge in uneven piles, threatening to spill onto the dorm kitchen’s floor. Jade pouted, pursing her lips and letting her beaded box braids clatter behind her.  
“But Rose, I finally got a second mike for my karaoke machine! You need to relax! We can even do one of those songs you wrote!” Rose stood decisively, shutting her book with a thump and turning to face her.  
“Well, I suppose we all need to take breaks occasionally.” Jade grinned, buck teeth stark in the shitty college-supplied light.  
“I knew you’d come around!”

 

 

 

Jade rushed around, plugging in wires and setting up a pillow nest for them to sit in, while Rose shuffled her lines and selected the melody her dear half brother had made for her on an anonymous commission. Say what you wish about his taste in all else, he was quite good at marrying lyrics to music. The music started, a throbbing current as subtle underlying melodies washed over her as she brushed her dyed-blonde ringlets out of her face. She started to sing.

“Vo mrakot šumata  
Na škotskiot ridovi”

She swayed, stepping in time, and Jade’s voice mixed with hers, even as she giggled at the foreign lyrics.

“Tamu živee sestrite im'glbl  
Tancuvanje polnoḱ otkriva”

They circled closer to each other, smiling.

“I žrtvi za nivniot kral  
Dodvoruvanjeto na ženite na zemjišteto”

They stepped closer and closer, Jade twirling away at the last moment.

“Da igra so i beguile  
Sum igral si igraa čekori”

Rose strode forward, voice rising with the tempo.

“I pijat nivnata krv i koski  
No, sepak, se šeta neprestajna”

She grasped Jade’s hand, spinning under it delicately.

“Za edna devojka da mi vrze  
Jas ja najde, bre, raspoloži i večna”

Jade tipped her back, singing along.

“Preskoknuvanje na nejziniot pat  
Monista i presečenite alki tropaat”

Rose lifted herself with her back leg, gazing into Jade’s eyes as she sang.

“Nejzinata nasmevka, go osvetli denot  
Ne poveḱe jas ḱe šeta neprestajna”

She blinked slowly, then spun away, still holding Jade’s arm.

“sestrite se daleku od mene  
Polnoḱ otkriva jas ḱe ostavat sakaat”

Jade pulled her close, Rose’s arm around her neck.

“Na koskite i krvta ne poveḱe pričestuvaat  
Jas sum bil zaveden od edna devojka od kamen”

Her arms were warm and solid around Rose’s body, muscled and lean.

“Nejzinata nasmevka, go osvetli mojot način”

“I know macedonian,” she whispered against Rose’s lips.  
She pulled her closer still.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s in Macedonia! Here’s the translation:
> 
> In the dark woods  
> Of the Scottish hills
> 
> There live the sisters Im'glbl  
> Dancing midnight revels
> 
> And sacrifices for their king  
> Wooing women of the land
> 
> To dance with and beguile  
> I've danced their twisting steps
> 
> And drunk their blood and bone  
> But still I roam unceasing
> 
> For a girl to tie me down  
> I found her, cheer unfailing
> 
> Skipping on her way  
> Beads and bangles clattering
> 
> Her smile light up the day  
> No more I'll roam unceasing
> 
> The sisters are far from me  
> Midnight revels I'll leave wanting
> 
> Of bone and blood no more partake  
> I've been beguiled by a girl of stone
> 
> Her smile shall light my way


End file.
